fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Draconid
Draconids are a species native to Arcania that first appear as playable characters in the 2019 Nymbus title, Draco Duel. Draconids are a unique species with the capability to transform between a humanoid form and a dragon form at free will. History Thousands of years ago, humans were at war with dragons. Attacks from one side against the other were brutal, and the onslaught between them lasted for years. Eventually, the time came where the dragons were outnumbered by the humans. In an attempt to finish off the remaining dragons, the humans built a Fusion Bomb, a chemical superweapon that would instantly wipe out all of the dragons. When the bomb was detonated, the devestation was extensive, however, the dragons managed to survive the attack, protected by the force of The Hero. The Hero, who was the first dragon to be caught in the blast, had immediately undergone the transformation into a Draconid, absorbing vast amounts of human DNA and antimatter from the bomb's explosion. In an instant, The Hero froze time, fabricating a shield to protect the other dragons from the Fusion Bomb's blast. When the humans noticed that the dragons survived, they immediately noticed a human among them. But this human wasn't an ordinary human, it was The Hero, who transcended into their dragon form to declare a ceasefire - a final attempt to end the fighting and start the peace. The humans refused to declare this peace so, with their newly gained powers, The Hero began to transform the army of dragons into Draconids. This gave them not only immense power but the ability to transform into a humanoid form. Hours passed before the humans were eradicated, and the new Draconid race rejoiced as peace had finally come. The Hero declared that this day forward would signify the "Draconid Age". While The Hero perished not long after this, their legacy lived on forever, as Draconids heralded their saviour through the ages. Appearance Draconids are a vastly differing species but almost all have both human and dragon DNA, which means their human and dragon forms have many similarities. Personalities and traits such as elemental powers are carried between these forms. Human Forms Greatly resembling humans, the human forms of Draconids are fairly similar between members of the species. All Draconids have two eyes, a nose, a mouth, four limbs and skin like humans do. Most Draconids also have hair, the colour of which vastly differs between individuals. While these forms are mostly the same as humans, their is one key difference, which is that all Draconids have two hearts. One heart supplies blood around the body, while the other supplies the body with Etherium, a magical substance which is the very essence that allows Draconids to change their forms. Dragon Forms Dragon Forms of Draconids are much more varied than the human forms, as every Draconid has a wildly different Dragon Form to another. However, most Draconids' Dragon Forms come under three categories: Drakes, Wyverns and Serpents. *'Drakes' resemble dinosaurs more than the other two variants of dragon. Drakes do not have wings and cannot fly, rendering them much less agile than other types, but this is made up for by their typically stronger, more muscular builds. *'Wyverns' are essentially stereotypical dragons, with wings, claws and tails. In combat, Wyverns are balanced since they have average mobility and average strength. *'Serpents' contrast greatly from Drakes and Wyverns since Serpents generally do not have limbs. Most of them have wings but all have a slender body that gives them high agility. Despite this, their lack of body muscle and common absence of claws mean that they're the weakest variant of Dragon. Selesté_Dragon.png|Selesté, an example of a Drake. Dimentra_Dragon.png|Dimentra, an example of a Wyvern. Frostspark_Dragon.png|Frostspark, an example of a Serpent. Notable Draconids The Draco Duel franchsie features many Draconid characters, including playable and non-playable members of the species. Category:Puddle's Stuff Category:Draco Duel Category:Dragons